


[Podfic]  On the Midtown Direct

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  On the Midtown Direct [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Gerard Way has a system: a system for managing his life as a city architect, a system for being a single man living in a house in Jersey he still thinks of as his grandmother's and not his own, a system for finding one of the four solo seats in each car on the train into Manhattan every morning. He likes his system. It works.</em></p>
<p>  <em>His system derails when Frank Iero sits across from him on the 7:59 Midtown Direct one sunny morning in May.</em></p>
<p>  <em>A love story, one train ride at a time.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by mistresscurvy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  On the Midtown Direct

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Midtown Direct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213953) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/8987.html).

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/).

| 

## Length

  * 1:53:26



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062202.zip) | **Size:** 103 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012062201.zip) | **Size:** 26 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/On%20the%20Midtown%20Direct%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/On%20the%20Midtown%20Direct.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
